Bowser's Revenge
Bowser's Revenge is a Real-Time Strategy game developed by Gearworks Gaming based on the Mario Series. The game revolves around Bowser's undying hunger for vengance against Mario after years of being beaten by him. Plot Campaign Mode After years of having his plots fail because of the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach's Army, Bowser has been fed up of having his army literally squashed like bugs, and wants to pull a full-on offensive against the Mushroom Kingdom. His plan is simple; take over outposts, gain enough territory, and eventually pull a full onslaught at Peach Castle. Multiplayer Mode Taking place after campaign mode, after Bowser managed to actually capture the Mushroom Kingdom successfully for the first time, he seperates the land equally for each of his children, the Koopalings. The Koopalings unfortunately, don't go along well together with the new agreement in place and begin fighting over their territory in an all-out battle for supremacy. Gameplay Main Menu In the main menu, you can select between playing a Single Player or Multi-Player match, the Campaign mode and the Level Editor. Single Player lets you play against an NPC of varying difficulties, Multi-Player lets you either play with up to Eight friends on the console, or online, the Campaign mode follows the plot and Bowser's plan to destroy Peach Castle and the Level Editor allows the creation of custom maps. Multi-Player Differences *The objective is to wipe-out all enemy bases, not just one initial target. *The Star-Shard count is modified depending on how many players are competing. Star Shards Star Shards are power sources which both the NPC and the Player can use to build structures around. In the open, you cannot build a structure without one of your own nearby and without one of your soldiers, so Star Shards are essential for developing bases. You can also upgrade the amount of buildings can be placed within range, with the maximum being 8 primaries ( ) and 10 secondaries ( ) around a fully-upgraded star-shard. Resources There are two main resources in the game, Coins and Shine Energy. *'Coins '''are the more common of the two and are generally used to build facilities, build defenses and to train troops. They are collected from Coin-Presses at your bases and are also earned by raiding enemy buildings. *'Shine Energy 'is the second ingame-resource and is the one which has lower/higher demand depending on your strategy. Shine Energy can be used to upgrade Star Shards and troops, and is the main resource used to produce troops. Shine Energy is produced at Shine-Harvesters or can be earned by destroying enemy buildings. Units Units can be produced in Training Buildings, of which are listed below. To begin controlling a unit, click on it to select it. You can use the right-click of the mouse to direct the unit and tell it where to go, or to attack an enemy soldier. You can select multiple units by using the left-click drag function and can sell units by selecting and pressing the "Q" key. Resource Buildings Resource Buildings are considerably, the backbone of your facilities. They produce resources for your army such as Coins and Shine Energy. Training Buildings Second to your main Castle and Resource Buildings, training buildings are the most important buildings ingame. The Training Buildings allow the player to train his own troops that can fight for him/her in battle. As you begin to get more-expensive training-buildings, you are able to train more powerful troops. Defense Buildings Defense Buildings are essential to fortifying your base and keeping your resources safe. Map Lists Official Community (Well-Known) Updates Click here for the full update log of the game. ''Most Recent Update; Version 1.0.1 -'' *''Fixed Bob-Ombs hitboxes to prevent getting stuck while clipping into walls. *''Keep decreased, 300 -> 275.'' Images de_forest0000.jpg|Several Goombas marching in a Forest-Map de_forest0001.jpg|A Goomba about to be hit by several Bullet Bills. Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:RTS Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Real-time Strategy Games